


After Dark

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files, txf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cliché as fuck, there's a fucking whole paragraph of them cuddling, too corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully's thoughts about the first time they end up sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my mind for a while, and I thought it would be fun to do. Also, I needed to get away from all the fluff that I was writting ( **not really** ).   
> it's super short, btw.  
> err... English is not my first language, mate. So, it might contain errors.

Scully could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck; a feeling that made her feel safer than she has ever felt after the FBI. His hands were gently resting oh her waist, and as she breathed in and out she could feel they following her body's movement.

She didn't know exactly what lead her and Mulder's relationship to something like that, what was supposed to be just a colleagues relationship turned to be something way more complex and physical than it should.

_Maybe, it was all the pain they've already faced together._ _Maybe they were meant to be, as things like that existed_ , she thought.

The redheaded changed position, to now face a heavily sleeping Fox Mulder. Scully slightly smiled as she saw his lips gently moving and his body fully relaxed after a long time. Mulder was finally getting some proper resting, and moments like that one were getting rarer as time passed.

She thought to herself that he was the only one to make her do the craziest things and accept the most unacceptable theories about the cases. To follow someone's path blindly as she was following his. Even to break the FBI rules about relationships and different sex agents sharing the same bedroom as they were sharing the same bed right now. He was the pain and yet the comfort on her most ordinary days; he was the storm and yet her lighthouse. That moment, Scully realized that her life was _all about him and his crazy theories, and yet she had never felt so alive_.

Seeing Mulder in bed with her and all the things that were passing through her mind made she feel like the fourteen year old Dana again.

The redheaded musings were interrupted by a now awake Mulder, rubbing his eyes and confused looking at her.

''Can't sleep, Scully?'' He asked, stretching out and going back to a comfortable position, but this time facing her. ''Something you're worried about?''

''No. Not really'' She grinned, running her fingers on his messy brown hair. '' _I was just thinking_.''

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope I can do some more in the future;  
> and if you liked/has anything to say about what can I improve, let me know! :)  
> see ya! x


End file.
